


Planet Fall

by TGChaplain



Series: Teros V Campaign [2]
Category: Warhammer 40k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TGChaplain/pseuds/TGChaplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Imperial Fist ready for a combat drop</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planet Fall

Force Commander Raynor walked between the rows of space marines, each one with their bolters at the ready, their gaze straight ahead, and not a flinch amongst the ranks. The bright yellow power armour contrasted to the dull grey interior of the strike cruiser _His Majestic Grace._

"Adore the Immortal Emperor!"

_"For He is our Protector."_ The chant of the Imperial Fist 5th Assault Company sent a sense of pride, a sense of being throughout Raynor. The strike cruiser shook, but not one marine lost their position amongst the ranks.

"Admire the Immortal Emperor!"

_"For His Sacrifice to Mankind."_

"Exalt the Immortal Emperor!"

_"For His Strict Guidance."_ A loud explosion violently shook the cruiser, causing several marines to re-balance themselves. Raynor braced himself against the control console. The naval battle was still going strong. The forces of chaos had blockaded the planet Teros V, and launched a massive invasion force. The Imperial Guardsmen fighting on the planet were valiantly holding their ground. However, Raynor knew that unless they were reinforced, the guardsmen would be overrun.

"Revere the Immortal Emperor!"

_"For His Undying Guard."_

"Venerate the Immortal Emperor!"

_"For His Holy Wisdom."_

"Honour the Immortal Emperor!"

_"For His External Strength."_ Raynor glanced at the fighting out the view window of the strike cruiser. Several imperial cruisers let loose a volley from their weapon batteries against a crippled chaos battleship. The port side of the blasphemous vessel buckled, and then exploded, sending large pieces of metal flinging through space. The traitor vessel directly blocking their path to the planet was now eliminated. Raynor saw as the stars and ships flew by, as His Majestic Grace sped up, hoping to drop off its payload of drop pods onto the planet before the chaos fleet moved to intercept.

"Glorify the Immortal Emperor!"

_"For His All-Seeing Vision."_

"Praise the Immortal Emperor!"

_"For His Enduring Rule."_

"Hail the Immortal Emperor!"

_"For He is the Lord and Master."_ From the view window, Raynor saw the war torn planet of Teros V, with fighters dog fighting one another for orbital supremacy. He knew it was time for him and his battle brothers to board their drop pods. He knew the coming battle would be vicious, long, and would consume the lives of millions more. But as long as the light of the Emperor was with him, he thought, they shall emerge victorious against the traitors.

"Worship the Immortal Emperor!"

_"For Without Him, We Are Nothing."_


End file.
